Reborn☆Stars Precure
Anime Angel72's series where the dark halves of the lead cures in Precure All Stars New Stage 4: Rescue The Fallen Cures!! The Dark Stars Rise?!? are reborn and given new lives. Plot Reborn☆Stars Precure Episodes The Land of Wonder is a place filled with magic and excitement but one day it is attacked by the group Curse for the Spell Orb the source of all magic. Princess Magica run to Earth to search for the legendary warriors Precure. There nine girls gain the ability to transform into Precure. Cures Kurosaki Yuzuki/Cure Onyx- The reborn dark half of Nagisa. She is very kind and peaceful to the point where she detests violence. Though when she snaps she abandons her morals and attacks. She is the vice-president of the student council. In her past life she was Dark Black. Her alter ego is Cure Onyx and her theme colors are red-violet and black. Akabara Kaori /Cure Rose- The reborn dark half of Saki. She is very cheerful and full of life. She loves to take care of her rose bushes. She is the gardening club. In her past life she was Dark Bloom. Her alter ego is Cure Rose and her theme colors are red and gold. Hoshino Yumeko/Cure Hope- The reborn dark half of Nozomi. She is very cheerful and hopeful. Unlike her former light half she is graceful enough to be on the gymnastics team. In her past life she was Dark Dream. Her alter ego is Cure Hope and her theme colors are magenta and purple. Aina Ichigo/Cure Strawberry- The reborn dark half of Love. She is very lovable and sweet. She is never seen without sweets in her hands. She loves to dance but is to nervous to join the dance team. In her past life she was Dark Peach. Her alter ego is Cure Strawberry. and her theme colors are pink and crimson. Hanakaze Sakura/Cure Petal- The reborn dark half of Tsubomi. She is outgoing and caring. She is never seen without a flower in her hair. Like Kaori she is a member of the gardening club. In her past life she was Dark Blossom. Her alter ego is Cure Petal and her theme colors are light pink and light green. Ongaku Wakana /Cure Harmony- The reborn dark half of Hibiki. She is loves to make people happy with her music and songs. She loves to creates her own songs and preforms them. She is her school's choir and band. In her past life she was Dark Melody. Her alter ego is Cure Harmony and her theme colors are fuchsia and periwinkle. Sachino Yukiko/Cure Cheer- The reborn dark half of Miyuki. She is very happy most of the time and is never seen without a smile. She loves to write fictional stories about princesses and knights. She is on the Cheerleading team. In her past life she was Dark Happy. Her alter ego is Cure Cheer and her theme colors are orchid and lavender. Aizora Kokoro/Cure Love- The reborn dark half of Mana. Her twin sister is Keiko. She is very generous and kind often cheering people up with her sweets. She often bakes for Ichigo. She is in the baking club. In her past life she was Dark Heart. Her alter ego is Cure Love and her theme colors are hot pink and rasberry. Aizora Keiko/Cure Kiss- The reborn dark half of Megumi. Her twin sister is Kokoro. She is very hyper and caring not wanting to see people injured. She often works at the local hospital as a volunteer nurse. In her past life she was Dark Lovely. Her alter ego is Cure Kiss and her theme colors are deep pink and scarlet. Mascots Magica/Madoka Mahouzora - Villains Items Movie Reborn☆Stars Precure The Movie: We're Reliving the Past?? The Souls That Transcend Time and Space Locations Umarekawari Town- The town the cures live in. It's name means reincarnation in Japanese a reference to how the team are reincarnations of dark cures. Umarekawari Academy- The school they attend. Trivia Gallery Category:Dark Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Series